


Границы

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Кризис тридцати — я сам, да, Хоум?» — любит время от времени подшучивать над супером Билли, и, что особенно приятно, не страшно передавить, ведь даже Джон не стесняется ему вернуть колкость ко взаимному удовольствию, не говоря уже о том, что Хоум однозначно отзовётся на это замечание сторицей.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 23





	Границы

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

— Ты можешь быть сколько угодно против, вот только всё равно будет так, как я сказал, — Билли нужно прикладывать усилия, чтобы спокойный голос звучал доброжелательно в той самой мере, на которой приходится балансировать, чтобы донести свою мысль правильно до своего любовника. 

Сейчас — это важно. То, что по-настоящему имеет значение в происходящем между ним самим и Хоумом, высоко вздёрнувшим подбородок и смаргивающим так, словно он никак не может понять мотивацию не только большинства людей, но и самого Билли, хотя, тот уверен, на самом деле у лидера Семёрки таких проблем нет. С эмоциями — да, и сколько угодно, но с логикой — едва ли.

Иногда, у него возникает такое странное чувство, словно прошлое их супера ничему не учит — они вели подобный разговор примерно полгода назад и едва ли с этого момента что-то по-настоящему изменилось.

Борода у него с прошлого наказания так и не отросла вот пожалуй, и всё различие между тем, что они обсуждают сейчас и тогда, но упрямый Хоумлендер словно полагает, что то, что они живут вместе на шесть месяцев дольше хоть как-то изменит один из самых значимых вопросов в их отношениях — идиотизм.

«Наивность», — поправляет себя Билли, прекрасно понимая, что такое грубое определение как минимум не подходит почтенному отцу семейства. Разумеется, сам он не причисляет супера к главе семьи, но это больше внутреннее — для Коди именно мнение Хоума должно быть основополагающим, хотя то, как он посматривает одобряет ли Билли заставляет сомневаться в том, что избранная тактика верна.

— Никто не станет спорить с тем, что я встречаюсь с мужчиной, — примерно эти же самые слова Хоум говорил и в прошлый раз, и, сказать по правде, Билли становится всё труднее удерживать оборону. — Ты и сам видел, что было после того как Мейв и Старлайт признались — и насколько благосклонно общественность их восприняла.

— Это совсем не значит, что нас примут так же, — отзывается спокойно Билли, поднимая на него глаза, — две очаровательные барышни не вызовут такого же ажиотажа как всеобщий любимец, который трахается с совершенно левым мужиком.

Хоумлендер не выглядит расстроенным или подавленным. Для него это, скорее, что-то в духе спортивных соревнований, в которых больше всего удовольствия он получает именно от самого процесса, а не от достигнутого результата. Эта граница чётко пролегает между его личностями, как мог заметить Билли за это время: Хоумлендер весьма азартен, Хоум — спокоен, Джон — не находит совершенно ничего интересного в спортивных соревнованиях больше переживая об отношении к нему самому в этот момент.

И, до тех пор, пока в публичном признании не будет заинтересован именно Джон, Билли уступать не намерен. Ни за какие, блять, деньги!

То, что они встречаются не должно быть вызовом, сенсацией или очередными баллами к рейтингу, благодаря которым Vought опять получит прибыль. Достаточно того, что эта блядская организация отняла у него практически всё, что ему было дорого, сломала и перемолола, хотя затронула жизнь Билли лишь краешком. И провести через подобное Джона и Коди? Нет уж! Это их жизни, и хера с два Билли позволит массмедиа вмешиваться в неё.

— Я не публичная фигура, и мне не нравится то, почему ты хочешь обнародовать, что мы вместе спим. У этого дерьма будет слишком много последствий, с которыми придётся справляться не только тебе — едва ли кто-то тронет мистера Америка, припоминая то, что ты встречался с Мейв, и крайним сделают отнюдь не тебя — твои рейтинги останутся безупречными.

Хоумлендер напрягается, замирает, и Билли, вдруг, становится очевидно, что он ошибся. Он принял за жажду наживы, за настоящий вызов, которыми время от времени грешит Хоум то, что ими не являлось. Этот блеск в глазах был чем-то другим, может быть, Джон попросту решил, что вот именно сегодня он загонит его в угол и вынудит согласится, но слова...

— И как ты думаешь, нахера мне это? — жёстче обычного спрашивает приятный баритон, и любовник напрягается, кажется, даже костенеет под кожей.

«Да, проебался так проебался», — Джон на миг проглядывает через маску спокойного отвращения Хоума, и Билли прикусывает губу изнутри, сдавливая её между зубов до боли.

Не врать сейчас — большая проблема, не потому, что он желает защитить Джона от неприятной правды, а из-за того, что не хочет причинять ею боль. Для наказаний у него есть инструменты поточнее, чем просто грубые или резкие слова. 

Можно промолчать, увильнуть, но сейчас то, что оказалось выстроено между ними настолько хрупкое и невесомое, что рушить это даже молчанием — кощунственно. А Билли слишком ценит вложенные с двух сторон усилия, так что всё-таки открывает рот, давая понять — что бы там ни надумал себе Хоум, а это, скорее всего, не то и дело вовсе не в этом.

— Как и всё, что связано с этой вашей душной организацией, заработком и рекламой, — вздыхает он качая головой, и чуть вздёргивая верхнюю губу. — Я не хочу, чтобы на телевидении спекулировали твоей ориентацией или отношениями. Помнишь, что было, когда все узнали, что у тебя есть сын? И почему нам вообще пришлось переехать? Да и каково было Коди помнишь, а, солнышко?

Нежное обращение не сглаживает неприятной остроты слов, напротив, странным образом даже подчёркивает его, усиливает. Без этого Хоум вполне себе может распознать слова Билли как самую настоящую ложь, и тогда всё полетит в ебеня, опять-таки.

— Ты считаешь, что мои причины — деньги и слава? — фыркает Хоумлендер, неприятно щурясь, так, что мелкие морщинки собираются вокруг глаз, и Билли не остаётся ничего, кроме как покачать головой и подойти ближе.

По ним хочется провести кончиками пальцев, потрогать осторожно убедиться в том, что Хоум всё так же как и всегда приластится к его руке, прижмётся ближе, и даст себе потереться о мозолистую ладонь, подтверждая что между ними всё хорошо, и не летит в грёбаные ебеня.

— Нет, не думаю. Теперь — нет. Может быть полгода назад ещё да, но... — пальцы медленно соскальзывают по гладкому, как у младенца, подбородку. Билли невольно вспоминает, как Хоум его чуть дотла не спалил, когда он без стука вломился в ванную, даже не подозревая, что их супер бреется своим по-настоящему горячим взглядом через зеркало. И что его так просто отвлечь. — Вот только теперь я не хочу ставить это под удар. Тебя, меня, то, что происходит между нами.

— А раньше, значит, хотел, — хмыкает Джон, куда мягче чем это бы сделал Хоумлендер искренней, чем когда бы то ни было сумел Хоум. Хорошо, что с ориентированием между частями раздробленной личности не возникает никаких проблем, ведь в таком случае пришлось бы переживать о том, что можно напортачить куда сильнее.

— Честно? — тот кивает в ответ на вопрос, и Билли снова рубит его, заставляя прочувствовать все последствия очередной попытки взять верх в их отношениях, заявляя о себе — и них — миру. — Я не думал, что они даже полгода продлятся. Блять, да я не думал, что проживу дольше трёх месяцев после того, как ты пришёл ко мне заявив, что я вообще могу заставить тебя хоть что-то чувствовать, и поэтому ты согласен на любые условия, лишь бы остаться!

Горькая улыбка на губах и понимание в льдисто-голубых глазах слишком яркие, живые, и Билли не справляется с порывом, притягивает к себе ошалевшего от столь внезапного броска супера ближе, касается обветренными губами лба и чуть различимо добавляет:

— Ты хотел стать единственным, помнишь? И я не собирался лишать тебя этого шанса.

— А теперь? — едва слышный вопрос заставляет Билли сжать его крепче, и, приподняв за подбородок, выдохнуть в губы:

— А сейчас даже больше, чем тогда.

Они целуются медленно, неторопливо, нежно. Билли нет смысла долго изучать чужие губы, ласкать рот — он за столько времени может парой-тройкой верных нажатий и поглаживаний заставить Хоума сходить с ума от похоти, но с Джоном так поступать не хочется. 

Никогда не хотелось.

Мягкий стон, что, конечно, грозит перевалить в нечто большее, особенное. Звук, право на которое есть только у Билли Бутчера, и оно бессрочное и единоличное, ведь хера с два он кому-нибудь уступит возможность знать Джона, которому так не повезло в жизни, ближе, чем его знает он сам. Это не ревность — та строится на недоверии и отчаянии, на комплексах и чувстве вины, и ничего из этого у Билли нет, да и не было никогда.

Просто странный вид заботы, трансформировавшийся в такого рода привязанность сводит с ума от того, что кто-то чужой и беспощадный может залезть своими грубыми и жёсткими пальцами в хрупкое равновесие, которое пришлось очень долго настраивать в душе Джона.

Билли спустился ради него на самые глубины личности Хоумлендера и прошёл через пустоту Хоума, только чтобы сейчас иметь право касаться его осторожно, ласково, касаясь так, как нежат самое дорогое существо, что у него есть.

Коди, конечно, Билли тоже любит, но это даже сравнивать нельзя — настолько две диаметрально противоположных категории, что дальше попросту некуда. Тотальная преданность и безграничное доверие как открытая рана, через которую приходится подбираться к самому уязвимому, что только есть в Хоумлендере и выуживать это на свет боясь расплескать доверившегося ему супера.

Пускай даже лишь теперь.

Пальцы медленно двигаются по щекам, ложатся на шею, чувствуя, как через кожу отдаётся вибрирующий стон. Билли насквозь пробирает желанием от его звучания, и он в курсе — от Джона это не укроется, не станет тайной за семью печатями, просто потому, что тот, кажется, как-то настроился на его пульс с того раза, как у Билли заболело сердце после похмелья и пить ему было запрещено однозначно и бесповоротно.

Это то, в чём он уступил инициативу, и даже не думал её возвращать, понимая — Хоум снова попробует понять что ему можно, а что — нет. 

Испытать границы дозволенного.

«Кризис тридцати — я сам, да, Хоум?» — любит время от времени подшучивать над супером Билли, и, что особенно приятно, не страшно передавить, ведь даже Джон не стесняется ему вернуть колкость ко взаимному удовольствию, не говоря уже о том, что Хоум однозначно отзовётся на это замечание сторицей.

— Хочу тебя, — едва слышное бормотание поднимает волоски на затылке дыбом в хорошем смысле. Откровенность всегда настолько развязно-пугающая, что Билли даже поверить до конца не может — это происходит с ним, и всё так реально.

Не так, как это было с Беккой, которая казалась ему ангелом ниспосланным с небес, и любящим его, грязного, битого, недостойного за какие-то одной ей известные заслуги. В этом плане Хоум, который умеет летать и не стесняется устраивать целые шоу на христианских сборищах, при всём таком дерьме являясь заядлым атеистом, куда больше смахивает на посланника божьего, но с его характером Билли никогда не спрашивает себя: «за что ты меня любишь?», а если и да, то совсем не с той, благоговейной интонацией.

Ему бы в пору заставлять себя отвечать, будто его слова способны хоть кто-то прояснить.

Нельзя описать почему Билли любит Джона. Может быть за то, что тот беззастенчиво выныривает из чёртового костюма, оставляя эту дрянь с подкладками валяться в стороне. Как торговой марке ему постоянно приходится соответствовать образу, который придумал Vought, но на самом деле нет никакой необходимости в больших мускулах, если твоя сила имеет под собой мутацию в качестве источника. 

Настоящий Джон — стройный, но без бугрящихся мышц, хрупкий, и Билли не может сдержать какого-то почти болезненного порыва обнять его покрепче и накормить большим стейком, хотя тот совсем не добавит Джону веса и мышечной массы. 

В первое время вместе Билли так срывало, что приходилось держаться подальше — трахаться с Хоумлендером совсем не то же, что заниматься любовью с Джоном, хотя, может быть именно редкие моменты особой нежности, которую Билли испытывает к аккуратным мышцам и хрупким на вид запястьям сыграли свою позитивную роль.

По бархатистой коже губы соскальзывают медленно, и, пускай чувствительность у покрова почти нулевая, Билли точно знает — Хоум любит смотреть, но ещё больше он любит слушать, так что он тихо стонет, показывая, как до безумия может быть приятно ласкать податливое тело под пальцами.

Его усаживают в кресло, и Джон забирается на колени сверху, притирается, пробираясь в спине и ловко справляется со штанами.

— Не торопись, — тихо говорит Билли, и, поймав мягкие губы снова утягивает в медленный поцелуй своего нежного любовника, который отвечает так же восхитительно неторопливо, умело возвращая незатейливую ласку.

Зацеловывать его — одно удовольствие. Можно безнаказанно трогать кончиком носа, губами и даже языком мягкую кожу вокруг рта — ту самую, что передаёт большую часть ощущений Джона, можно целовать его медленно так, словно идиотский киношный фильтр наложили дважды, пытаясь показать значимость сцены. Хорошо, что он не видит всего этого со стороны, а только наслаждается тем, как хер ходит меж упругих ягодиц, что Джон сжимает ради него. Ладонь скользит по стоящей колом плоти в самом правильном ритме — неторопливо, поглаживая подвижную кожицу прямо под стволом и дразня крайнюю плоть, соединяющуюся с головкой до полного желания прерывистого вздоха.

— Я сейчас, — шепчет Билли, и Джон кивает ему в ответ, раскачиваясь так, что терпеть трение между двух идеальных полусфер практически невыносимо.

Они оба ускоряются, а поцелуй становится куда более влажным, но, теперь ещё и развратным, пошлым, но таким идеальным, что Билли не отрывается от мягких губ даже тогда, когда толкаясь напористей понимает — всё, ни секунды дольше, и заливает семенем чужую поясницу и ложбину между округлостей.

В его ладони оказывается терпкое, горячее семя, которое всего полминуты спустя становится отвратительно-жидким, но Билли успевает вытереть ладонь о собственные шорты и улыбнуться сыто, довольно, разомлевшему на нём Джону, прижимающемуся холодным кончиком носа к шее и тяжело дыша.

— Если для тебя и впрямь настолько важно сказать всем, что мы занимаемся с тобой подобным, то я не против, — шепчет он сбивчиво и невнятно, но в ответ получает качание головы.

— Важнее то, что ты со мной, — тихо признаётся Джон, и Билли улыбается, притягивая его ещё ближе и сминает губы во властном поцелуе, утверждая свои права на поставленные им же когда-то границы.

И, пожалуй, единственный, кому позволено в них лезть — это Джон.

Только Джон.


End file.
